Diamond of Love
by The Night Ninja
Summary: We all know a drop of Steven's saliva will heal a gem or bring plants to life, but what if someone was in constant contact with it? Find out what happens when Connie turns into Purple diamond all because of how much she kisses her husband. Also, how will Steven take to being a big brother to the daughter of Blue diamond?
1. Kisses

**Just a little Exposition and background before the main parts of this fluff-filled experience. **

Connie awoke in the arms of her husband on the third day of their honeymoon on the crystal shores of a distant planet that the diamonds had made into a vacation spot for elite gems. The planet had been entirely devoid of organic life before being turned into a diamond occupation it was entirely comprised of granite and salt, it had an ocean that was so full of salt it could not support organic life, and it had been gifted to Steven and Connie as a wedding present by white diamond, the entire planet was for their use now. Steven had amended the laws of homeworld he had set in place, too many gems had difficulty adjusting to not colonizing so Steven put the diamonds back in charge as the leaders of gem kind but they had to apply democracy in all their colonies, any planet unfit for organic life was allowed to be colonized, thus ending the resource crisis and gems were much happier and less opposed to Steven. If gems wished to serve a diamond or any other gem they could, but it had to be their choice and they could leave the service at any point. Steven had been in for quite the shock when every gem on Earth and the off colors chose to align themselves with Steven and be part of his court. Connie chuckled at the memory of Steven waking up to find gems at his doorstep begging to be part of his court. Connie rolled over to face Steven who had woken up the minute she moved.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled, kissing her

"Mmm, hi," she giggled, snuggling into him, the bright sunlight of the blue star filtering through the windows of the cushion room of the spire they were staying in. The waves crashing on the fine granite sand of the beach, the light causing the intense salty water to glitter. The balcony had two beach thrones, as the diamonds called them, one pink, one purple. Connie felt Steven's massive arms wrap tightly around her, the sunlight catching his wedding ring. Introducing the Diamonds to the concept of marriage had been hilarious, especially when it came to the concept of the mother-son dance, the crystal gems had gotten into a massive argument about which one of them would get to dance with Steven, then Blue had joined the argument, followed by White. Steven had then snapped at them suggesting that why don't they all just fuse and then they could all dance with him at once. That had been an interesting fusion, Grandidierite, and it had only lasted the one dance, the gems never wanting to fuse with the diamonds ever again.

"Is my jam bud lost in thought again?" asked Steven, gently kissing her neck

"Just remembering our chaotic wedding reception," giggled Connie

"I didn't think they'd actually fuse," laughed Steven

"You looked so TINY compared to her, she was like the size of the full diamond mech ship," laughed Connie, cuddling ever closer.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Steven

"I dunno, maybe explore the six other colonies you have?" said Connie

"You mean that WE have, you are my wife, what's mine is yours," said Steven kissing her. Suddenly they heard the galaxy warp activate

"I thought I said we didn't want to be bothered?" said Steven getting his robe on. He suddenly heard giggling

"What?" asked Steven, confused to see his dad there, with

"BLUE!" exclaimed Steven

"Whoops, wrong planet," giggled Blue before grabbing Greg and warping away

"What. Just. Happened?" asked Steven,

"Was Blue, giggling?" asked Connie.

"What is my dad up to?" asked Steven

"I guess we'll find out later, now come back to bed," demanded Connie, not wanting her husband to stop holding her.

"Gladly," smirked Steven. He climbed back under the covers and held his wife, kissing her all over.

"Do we have to tend to any of our colonies today?" asked Connie

"Mega pearl said she'd handle it while we're gone," said Steven

"Remember the look on Garnet's face when Pearl and Volleyball decided they'd fuse permanently? I thought Garnet would poof from happiness," laughed Connie. Steven held her tightly, cuddling her close to him

"Careful, Stevonnie might appear and ruin our cuddle session," giggled Connie

"I'll take my chances if it means I get to hold you as tight as I want," said Steven, Connie almost disappeared in his arms, her body was so much smaller than his. She felt safe and completely content as she felt his lips on her neck and shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered, turning to face him. His lips moved to hers causing time to stand still for both of them.


	2. Unexpected Revelations

**I hope I wrote our favorite space Dorito correctly. This story is mostly fluff. I sadly do not own Steven Universe**

"WHAT!" exclaimed Steven into the communicator. He and Connie we on the newly constructed moon base over on the artificial moon orbiting venus overseeing the new batch of fire agates in the prime kindergarten. Mega Pearl had called him on the diamond communicator to tell him that his father and Blue Diamond were going to have a kid.

"I thought Rose was the love of your Dad's life?" said Connie, confused

"I guess they've been dating in secret for about a year now and Blue just announced her plan to the other Diamonds," said Mega Pearl

"Aw Yeah man you're going to be a big brother!" interjected Amethyst coming into the view screen

"That's going to be an awkward age gap," said Connie

"Tell me about it, at least a baby sibling will be good practice for us for when we have our own kids," said Steven. Connie pounced on him, kissing her husband

"Get a room you two," amethyst made a face but winked at them

"We're almost 100 million miles from you guys," said Steven

"We'll don't come back very soon, Blue diamond has been introduced to chocolate ice cream and I don't think the world has enough of it for her," said Mega pearl before closing the comlink.

"How are we doing on food?" asked Steven

"At least another month's worth of food and water, but we could always warp to the zoo ship and get more, isn't that in orbit around Saturn at the moment, aren't they now an intergalactic cruise for humans and gems?" said Connie looking at their supplies

"Oh yeah, Ronaldo jumped at the chance for a space cruise," laughed Steven. The comlink suddenly activated again and this time it was yellow

"Steven, I heard about Blue and Greg, What exactly does a baby need, White and I are going to try to get homeworld ready for the child," said Yellow

"I'll send you some parenting manuals and child development reports," said Steven

"Steven we are definitely going to need your help, obviously your father can't use the warps alone so getting the child here for visits and eventually to take Blue's throne is going to be up to you," said White, coming into view. Steven nodded. Hoping he'd at least get some peace and quiet with Connie and time to process the fact that he was going to be a big brother once the Diamonds disconnected the link. Nope, this time it was a giggling Blue and his dad.

"Hey, Stu-ball, guess you've heard the news," said Greg

"I don't get it? I thought mom was the only woman in the universe you'd ever love," said Steven

"Blue and I connected over our love for your mom, we became friends first and then things just Kind of escalated from there, she's a lot like your mom in all the good ways, things just kind of happened," said Greg. Steven sighed

"Dad, you're 50 now, are you sure you'll have the energy to keep up with another half gem baby?" asked Steven

"I may be getting older kiddo but I still got plenty of energy," said Greg

"Have you two thought of names yet?" asked Connie

"We were thinking Hope for a girl and Jason for a boy," said Blue, still giggling

"Ok well, Connie and I will be home in a month, have fun," said Steven, disconnecting the comlink and putting it on Do not disturb.

"Finally, I have my diamond to myself," said Connie coming over and pulling him into her arms

"You are the only person in the universe that can call me that," said Steven holding her tightly

"We better send yellow those parenting studies," said Connie

"In a bit, I want to hold you more," said Steven, he carried her to their throne and they turned off the screen so they could look at the planet below them.

"Wait till the people at school find out I'm the queen of six planets," giggled Connie, she was 19 and going to college in the fall,

"The Miss Universe competition is going to need to be canceled this year because Mrs. Universe will beat any contestant by a landslide," said Steven

"Steven I'm not a supermodel," laughed Connie

"You're right, you're _my _supermodel," said Steven. Connie burst into giggles

"Have you been taking flattery lessons from ruby again?" giggled Connie

"Well they have been a couple for thousands of years, they obviously know some tricks," said Steven.

"Now that we're alone…" started Connie, before Steven captured her in a kiss. Suddenly the communicator buzzed.

"Are you kidding me? I put it on do not disturb," groaned Steven,

"Who's capable of bypassing the setting?" asked Connie

"Peridot, what do you want," exclaimed Steven answering the call

" Steven! Finally, it took me five tries to get through your settings," said Peridot

"That's because I didn't want to be bothered," said Steven, exasperated

"Why wouldn't you want to talk to the great and loveable peridot?" said Peridot,

"Because… I… Oh never mind, what did you want?" asked Steven, sliding his hand down his face in annoyance, Connie latched herself onto his other arm.

"Ok One, What's a baby? And Two, Lapis and I fused," said Peridot

"Wait What?" asked Steven

"I THOUGHT YOU'D KNOW WHAT A BABY IS!" exclaimed Peridot

"No, The other thing," said Steven

"Oh yeah, Lapsi and I actually might make Hemimorphite permanent," said Peridot, a light blush on her cheeks. Steven just stood there slack-jawed

"Now answer my question! What's a baby?"

"You have the internet Peri, look it up," said Steven, he sat back down on his throne, to try and process everything. First His dad being in a relationship with blue, then finding out he was going to be a brother, now Lapis finally getting comfortable enough to fuse, then the revelation she might fuse permanently with Peridot, it was too much.

"Peridot, the do not disturb setting was on because Steven and I wanted to be alone for a while, please never bypass it again," said Connie before closing the communicator and re-establishing the Do Not Disturb setting. She went over to Steven and started rubbing his shoulders

"Well, I think that's enough shocks for one day," said Connie softly, she sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her, like being wrapped in the warmest, tightest blanket ever. She cuddled into him, getting lost in thought as he instructed ships of Lapis lazulies to begin terraforming Venus. Connie had her own throne on each of their moon bases but she preferred sitting on Steven's lap instead of an uncomfortable chair. She remembered the first time they had cuddled as a couple, curled up on Steven's bed, watching the only horror movie Steven liked, Fangs of Love. How every romantic scene would cause Steven to hold her tighter or kiss the top of her head. She smiled contently, listening to his heartbeat. She knew he was going to be an amazing big brother, and eventually an amazing father. Her smile widened at the thought of having a family with Steven.

"Is my strawberry happy?" asked Steven, noticing her grin and her eyes closed as she was cuddled into him,

"Yes, you're comfy," said Connie. Steven chuckled and held her tighter.

"My Connie," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"My Steven," she said as she snuggled closer to him.


	3. Purple and Baby Blue

**So this is a pure fluff and family story, more slice of life but I might have some minor conflicts later. I own nothing but the OCs**

Steven looked at the cooing baby in his arms, his little sister, Hope Diamond Universe. She had black hair streaked with blue and her soft blue eyes looked at her big brother with curiosity. She had the blue diamond gem on her chest. She looked like a perfect combination of her parents. He cuddled the baby close to him.

"Someone has her big brother wrapped around her little finger," giggled Connie looking at the little one. Yellow and White were also looking at the child.

"Oh my Stars I've never seen anything so adorable," gasped White

"If you want to hold her you might have to shapeshift smaller, babies a far more delicate than grown humans," said Steven. Yellow and White quickly shifted their forms to about the same height as Garnet. Greg showed them how to hold a baby and they quickly took a shine to her.

"Remember, she isn't blue just like I'm not Pink, she is her own gem, her own person, she is Hope," said Steven

"She is our little moonlight, just like her mother," said White

"Starlight? Moonlight? What do you call Yellow?" asked Steven, the nicknames had piqued his interest

"Daylight," snorted Yellow in amusement

"Makes sense," laughed Connie. She had been anxious to tell Steven two little things all morning but the arrival of little hope had delayed her talk with her husband.

"Steven Darling, lets let the gems have some time with little hope, I need to talk to you," said Connie. They went off a ways, out of earshot for the others, Steven hadn't seen Garnet's grin at them as they left, she had been practically shaking with excitement.

"What is it love? Is something wrong?" asked Steven, worried

"No, everything is absolutely amazing, Steven I found out two things this morning, one, is this," said Connie showing Steven the new heart-shaped purple gem, right over her actual heart.

"What? But how?" asked Steven, taking her into his arms

"I asked Garnet this morning, she said its from how much I kiss you, your diamond essence has become so heavily concentrated in my system that it manifested as a brand new gem!" exclaimed Connie

"What type of gem is it?" asked Steven, trying to keep his overwhelming joy at bay for now

"Well I asked white and she said I'm a whole new gem now, I'm Purple Diamond," said Connie. Steven lifted her in the air and swung her around before kissing her passionately. He didn't care anymore about how this was possible, he only cared that it meant he'd never have to live without her!

"Darling before you waste all your excitement on this, there's one more thing that you might like even better," said Connie

"What could be better than my wife becoming like me, half gem," said Steven, nothing could wipe the grin off his face.

"Steven, you're going to be a father," said Connie. Steven took a second to comprehend those words and then fainted. When he came to, a giggling Connie stood over him.

"Are you serious?" asked Steven, sitting up and pulling her close

"I found out this morning, I asked Garnet if she could use her future vision to see if it would be a boy or a girl, she said it's triplets! Three babies, two girls, and a boy," squealed Connie with excitement. Steven fainted again. Connie picked him up, her gem now giving her extremely heightened strength. She brought him back to the house and set him on their bed, she couldn't stop giggling. Steven woke up and noticed that he was both in his bed and Connie was the only one around

"Did you carry me here?" he asked

"Yes, don't worry though, you're light as a feather with my new gem strength," giggled Connie

"Not the point, you shouldn't be carrying anything or anyone," said Steven, immediately going into protective mode.

"Ok ok," giggled Connie

"You're laughing more than Sapphire," said Steven. Connie crawled into bed and Steven held her close.

"Have you told your parents yet?" asked Steven,

"Not yet, I wanted you to be the first but then I needed to find out from Garnet to confirm it and then I had the whole Purple diamond thing happen, so I know once white and yellow stop fawning over Hope there's going to be an announcement about me and Hope," said Connie.

"Wait, how is this going to affect you going to college?" asked Steven worried

"I'll switch to online classes then resume normal classes while you stay home with the kids once they're born," said Connie

"Good thing we also have tons of willing babysitters," said Steven

"While you were busy in the dome this morning I tried seeing if I had any powers, I'm used to how to activate them from when we form Stevonnie, So I found I can manipulate fire and like you, my powers are linked to my emotions, particularly feelings of love and lust, they get stronger when I think about you," said Connie

"That's amazing!" said Steven

"That's not all! I have my own gem weapon, a flaming purple sword!" exclaimed Connie, pulling the weapon out of her gem.

"I love you so much," said Steven. They kissed and Connie felt a magic pulse from her gem, a purple aura filled the room. Neither of them noticed it until Garnet entered the room and split, the overpowering feeling of lust consuming everything. Ruby and Sapphire were so consumed by it they couldn't synchronize enough to refuse. Instead, Ruby started kissing a blushing, giggling sapphire.

"Are you two ok?" asked Steven, the aura had faded upon Connie realizing what had happened

"We're fine," giggled Sapphire, the two refused and Garnet could tell from how Steven was holding Connie, that he now knew everything.

"Have either of you thought of names yet? Steven, I know you had everything planned for your dream wedding. Were you thinking of names for kids for when you became a dad?" asked Garnet

"I always wanted to have a son named Alexander," said Steven

"OOOH, I like that! Can we name one of the girls after my grandma? Her name was Anala" said Connie

"That sounds perfect!" said Steven

"And the other girl can be Valerie!" said Connie

"Alexander, Anala, and Valerie, perfect," said Steven


	4. Chaos

**Steven as a stay home dad, that's all I'll say.**

"ALEXANDER GREGORY UNIVERSE GET BACK HERE!" shouted Steven as he ran after the 4-year-old little boy, Alex was the only one of the triplets without a gem but was much more of a handful than his sisters. The latest escapade of the toddler had been to ride lion out to little homeworld and completely destroy some of Hemimorphite's statues by enlisting the help of Hope who was a very mischievous little gem. Alex ran around the house as his sisters watched their father chase their brother. Suddenly Alexander found himself in a purple bubble and started crying.

"I helped daddy!" exclaimed Anala happily. Valerie was floating near the ceiling before dropping onto her father's shoulders.

"Oof," exclaimed Steven as the little girl landed on him. The crystal gems were at Little homeschool, Greg was at work, Connie was at class and the Diamonds were overseeing the new colonies. Steven was left dealing with his little sister and his own three children for the day.

"Hi Daddy," giggled Valerie, she was the one who had the same gem as Steven, Anala had Connie's gem. Valerie was a total Daddy's girl and strived to be exactly like him.

"Hey baby girl," smiled Steven taking his kid off his shoulders. Anala got bored holding her brother in the bubble and let it pop, Steven was quick to catch him before he ran off again. That was before Anala attached herself to Steven's leg.

"Now I caught Daddy!" squealed the little girl. Valerie climbed back up onto Steven's shoulders as he struggled to restrain Alexander. Hope had somehow climbed onto one of the beams of the ceiling and launched herself at her big brother, she landed on his head.

"Woah there kiddo," said Steven looking at his little sister, now giggling with Valerie. Steven was exhausted, four little kids running around the house getting into trouble, him being the only parent available with Connie having class and a part-time job. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Garnet

"Steven Little homeworld is a mess, someone rode lion and destroyed a bunch of statues," said Garnet

"I know, Disciplining Alex is proving more of a challenge with his sisters hanging all over me, and Hope landing on my head," said Steven, currently covered in toddlers. Suddenly Alex wiggled free of his father's grip and started running around, only to be caught by Garnet. Steven was rendered immobile by Anala firmly sitting on his foot.

"Shouldn't Hope be going to the diamonds for the weekend?" asked Garnet, spotting the little girl on Steven's hair

"NO! NO DIAMONDS! I STAY WITH BIG BROTHER!" shouted Hope, pulling on Steven's hair. He winced. Garnet chuckled and plopped Alex back in Steven's arms, she smirked, adjusting her visor and then went into the temple

"Wait Garnet Don't...go," said Steven, he sighed in defeat as she disappeared into her room. Garnet split.

"That was mean, Ruby," said Sapphire with a small laugh. Meanwhile, Steven had just about given up. He sat on the couch, it had been one thing when all the kids had first used their powers, now they could apparently control them to conspire against their father and brother. Now he was struggling to figure out an appropriate punishment for his four-year-old son.

"Alex, you're in time out for 10 minutes for running away from me, and I'm taking away your toy sword for the week for destroying the statues. Your mother might have something different in mind though but she will agree that you need to apologize to Aunty Hemi" said Steven sternly. He knew he was bad at disciplining his kids, that was usually Connie's area of expertise, it wasn't that he didn't know they needed to be disciplined it was more the fact that it was hard to look at their adorable little faces and stay angry enough to decide what to do.

"I'm Sorry Daddy," said Alex

"I know kiddo but you still have to go into the corner," sighed Steven then he took Hope off his head

"As for you little missy, I'm going to have to ask dad what your punishment for helping Alex should be," said Steven. Hope just giggled. Suddenly Connie came in with an armful of groceries.

"Why is Alex in the Corner?" asked Connie

"He and Hope rode lion to little homeworld and destroyed some statues, I told him he'd be in the corner for ten minutes for running away from me, and I'm taking away his toy sword for the week, he also has to apologize to Hemimorphite, but I told him that any punishment I decide is up to your discretion, I need to ask my dad on how to punish Hope, she's my sister, not my kid," said Steven

"He'd probably go with whatever you decide," said Connie

"It still doesn't feel right, you watch our kids while I take Hope to my dad," sighed Steven. Connie chuckled and lifted Valerie off Steven's shoulder. The little quarter gem Squealed and wrapped her small arms around her dad's neck, determined to not let go.

"Ack! Val let go, Please, you're choking me," exclaimed Steven. She let go.

"Sorry Daddy," the little girl apologized. It was only then that Steven realized he couldn't feel his foot. He looked down to see Anala looking up at him.

"Hi," the little girl waved. Steven sat on the couch quickly so he wouldn't fall when he got feeling back in his foot. He lifted her onto his lap.

"You go talk to your dad, I'll get dinner ready," said Connie, kissing him and lifting Anala into her free arm. Steven sighed and carried Hope to the car wash.

"Hey dad," said Steven

"Hey Stu-ball," said Greg

"Hi daddy," said Hope

"What did she do?" asked Greg, spotting the look on his son's face

"Helped Alex ride Lion into little homeworld and destroyed some statues," said Steven

"Oh boy," said Greg

"You mind dealing with her punishment, she's not my kid and I don't feel right disciplining her because she my sister," said Steven

"I understand, I deal with her," said Greg taking Hope from Steven. Steven went back to the house and sat on the couch with a sigh

"Long day dear?" asked Connie. Steven nodded

"What's for dinner mama?" asked Anala

"Spaghetti with cauliflower balls," said Connie

"I DON'T LIKE CAULIFLOWER!" yelled Alex who had just come out of the corner

"Alex, you've eaten mama's cauliflower balls before, I make them whenever I make spaghetti," said Connie

"Oh, well I don't like them now," said Alex, being stubborn again.

"He did this at lunch, where he suddenly didn't like grilled cheese," said Steven

"Did he eventually eat it?" asked Connie, concerned that her son might not have eaten all day.

"Valerie told him to either eat it or she'd bubble his head, she got a time out for threatening her brother but he did eat it," said Steven. Connie sighed at least he ate.

"He's not getting dessert anyway, not after his behavior earlier," said Connie

"Speaking of which, I'm going to take a nap, they wore me out today, wake me up when dinner's ready," said Steven tiredly, he walked up to their room and lay down,

"You three always wear out your father," sighed Connie, knowing Steven would need a lot of cuddling tonight, it was lucky that he could oversee their colonies from the dome. Anala had inherited her mother's athleticism and skill with a sword, while Valerie had her Father's music talent and could make friends with anyone. Alex loved playing on his peewee baseball team and Steven took every opportunity possible to play catch with his son or have a tea party and dress up with his daughters. Valerie was currently on top of Lion when she suddenly fell through his mane. The curious four-year-old had seen her daddy go through Lion's mane to get stuff and she knew he always held his breath. She walked through the soft pink fluff seeing one hill full of her dad's stuff, and one hill empty. She needed air by the time she reached the empty hill and fell out of the pink scape. She found herself on a green ship with a pink guy in a cape staring at her.


	5. Explaining

**Sorry, I forgot to post this when I finished it.**

"Who are you? You're not Steven," said Lars

"You know my daddy?" Asked Valerie

"STEVEN HAS A KID?" exclaimed Lars, looking at the little girl with chocolate brown eyes and curly black hair that was streaked with pink.

"I have a brother and a sister too, but I'm the only one with Daddy's gem, Anala has Mommy's gem, Alex doesn't have a gem," said Valerie

"Three kids? How old are all of You?" Asked Lars. Valerie held up 4 fingers,

"We all this many," she said proudly

"What's your name little one?" Asked Lars

"Valerie Priyanka Universe, but everyone call me Val," said the four-year-old. Suddenly Steven came barreling through Lars's head

"Woah, Steven since when do you have gray in your hair?" Asked Lars upon seeing his best friend

"Since my kids started pulling stunts like this," said Steven, lifting Valerie into his arms

"When were you going to tell me that I was an uncle," said Lars

"Sorry Lars, triplets don't leave much time for visiting and I also have a good 20 colonies to oversee now," said Steven before turning to his daughter

"As for you young lady, you know you're not supposed to play on Pink kitty's mane without my supervision, you could have suffocated in there, your mother panicked when she turned around and Alex said you went into Lion's mane," said Steven, Connie's scream had woken him up from his nap. He swore he'd have a full head of gray hair before he was 30.

"Sorry Daddy," said Valerie before hugging him apologetically, the off colors had been watching this all play out and thought the little girl was adorable

"I predict a small human will come through Lars's hair," said Padparasha.

"Well Valerie, you tell your brother and sister that their Uncle Lars can't wait to meet them," said Lars. Valerie nodded happily.

"Come on kiddo, dinner is almost ready, deep breath," said Steven, it was so cute seeing the little girl hold her nose and puff out her cheeks like she was going to jump in a pool. Steven shrunk his size slightly to better fit through Lars's head. Lars was left to process all this, Steven with gray hairs, a little girl who looked almost exactly like Steven except for the slightly darker skin and the pink in her hair, Steven having over 20 colonies. It was barely 2 hours later that Steven came through Lars's head again.

"Connie insisted that I get some guy time with you, she's going to watch the kids while you and I catch up," smiled Steven

"Ok, first off, how old are you now? You were 21 when I was at your wedding, how long have I been gone? Asked Lars

"I'm 26," said Steven

"Man, have I really been gone five years?" Asked Lars

"And you still don't look a day over 19, people always ask if I'm in my mid-forties!" Laughed Steven

"It's the gray, man," laughed Lars

"So how's space?" Asked Steven

"Emerald gave up, though Yellow diamond might have had something to do with it," said Lars

"Oh yeah, I remember, yeah Yellow got sick of Emerald complaining and yelled at her to just let you have the ship, diplomatic ambassador to earth and chief advisor of the magenta court," said Steven

"That must be why I haven't had any problems in most of the colonies, wait? Magenta?" said Lars

"Didn't you hear the announcement about Purple Diamond? That's Connie, Pink and Purple make magenta since her and I are a team in everything we do," said Steven

"Gotchya," said Lars

"Steven's back," said Padparadasha

"So what's parenting like?" asked Lars

"Hard," said Steven

"Are Sadie and Shep still an item?" asked Lars

"Yeah, they're talking about a wedding soon, I don't see them often because I'm pretty much a stay-home dad, and baby sitter for my little sister, I know you heard about blue giving up her form to have a kid with my dad," said Steven

"Yeah, the diamonds specifically keep gems out of the palace when it's their turn to watch little Hope, she's a cutie," said Lars

"Yeah, though she tends to treat my kids more like her siblings than her technical nieces and nephew, she's only nine months older than them anyway," said Steven

"How are the cool kids?" asked Lars

"Jenny is CEO of her company and a multi-millionaire, Buck is almost done med school, Sour cream has several albums, Onion still hasn't aged, the diamonds are trying to figure out what he is because his mom is stumped, she's actually making it big as a painter. Sadie and Shep are on tour," said Steven

"Wow, stuff really has changed," said Lars

"Yeah," sighed Steven, he still wished things had stayed the same but he wouldn't give up his current life for anything.

"Your daughter seems a lot like you," said Lars

"All our kids have their mom's brains and don't ask me how one little boy without a gem causes more trouble than three little girls with gems and full control over their powers, I have no idea who Alex gets his trouble streak from but he causes more havoc on his own than when he and Hope conspire together," said Steven

"Sounds rough," said Lars. Steven shrugged

"It can be but I wouldn't trade my family for anything," said Steven

"What's it like being a dad and a ruler?" Asked Lars

"One perk of going to homeworld is that the kids are taken off my hands for hours at a time, blue pearl and yellow pearl insist on babysitting all my kids so while I get a break from toddlers I have to deal with stuck up gems that though being thousands of years old, are far whinier and demanding than four toddlers," said Steven

"Does Connie come with you to homeworld?" Asked Lars

"Sometimes, usually if all five diamonds are needed, though Hope just plays with toys on her mother's throne, and my kids just nap on their little thrones that are beside mine, of course when Alex started talking hemimorphite taught him how to say clod, that was funny because he learned quickly that it was an insult and if he didn't like a gem he'd call them a clod in front of the whole court, I don't think I've seen Yellow giggle so much because you can't exactly reprimand a 1-year-old, they won't understand, you would have loved to see the look on Emerald's face when Alex said that to her, almost lost it when yellow went along with it," said Steven before mimicking Yellows Voice

"You heard the young emperor, away with you green clod,". Lars and the off colors started laughing

"Connie wasn't exactly thrilled and we had to yell at Hemimorphite for teaching it to him, I don't think she understood why we were mad," said steven

"Whose hemimorphite?" Asked Lars

"The permafusion of Lapis and Peridot, she's the one who encourages my kids to be little terrors, more than their Aunty Amethyst," said Steven

"Do you and Connie still fuse into Stevonnie?" Asked Lars

"Not really, it confuses the kids, they haven't wrapped their head around fusion yet, they understand Aunt Ruby and Aunty Sapphy become Aunty Garnet but they don't understand Aunty Garnet not being Aunty Ruby or Aunty Sapphy but a whole new aunty, it would confuse them even more if mommy and daddy suddenly weren't there but someone else was, we can't bring ourselves to do that to our kids, Stevonnie is benched until the kids understand what fusion is," said Steven

"That makes sense," said Lars

"Mega pearl loves being called Aunt Meg, and of course the diamonds are Grandma Whit and Aunty Yewwo, it's really cute," said Steven

"If you ever want to bring the three of them here I can take them off your hands for a while," said Lars

"Are you sure? This ship isn't exactly big and all three are very energetic," said Steven skeptically

"Come on man, I need to get to know my nieces and nephew, I'm their cool space pirate uncle Lars,"

"Yeah, they aren't likely to be able to say all that, be prepared to be Uncie Pinkie for the rest of your life," said Steven. The rutile twins lost it and started laughing like crazy.

"What do they call Lion?" Asked Lars, curious

"Pinky Kitty," said Steven with a small chuckle

"Actually, all felines are Kitty to them, the only thing making Lion special is that's he's pink, they know the difference but they don't like acknowledging it," said Steven

"So what do ya say? Can I babysit?" asked Lars, Steven started laughing, Lars sure had changed within the last 12 years.

"We'll try one kid at a time and see how you handle them, then maybe I'll let you deal with all three," said Steven

"Deal," smiled Lars. Steven went back home to find Connie struggling to get Alex into the bathtub.

"How do you deal with them?" asked Connie exasperated

"I still have no idea," said Steven

"Did Lars offer to babysit?" asked Connie

"Yeah, I told him we'd try one kid first and see how he fairs," said Steven

"Alex is going there tomorrow!" said Connie struggling to get a squirming Alex to sit still in the tub while she washed his hair.

"Good idea, tomorrow is Saturday it will be perfect for a test run, I just hope Dad doesn't send Hope over," said Steven. They finished getting the kids ready for bed and Connie started her homework assignment.

"Lion doesn't mind taking you to classes right? I mean your school is several states away," said Steven

"Don't worry, he loves it, I pop out of the portal and get swarmed by people wanting to pet him, the teachers even like having him in the classroom because he keeps most of us awake with his cute antics," said Connie

"Jayhwak's own little freak of nature," laughed Steven. Connie was typing out her sociology essay when Valerie came downstairs carrying MC bear bear.

"Daddy I had a nightmare," she said rubbing her eyes. Steven went over and picked his little girl up in his arms

"What was it about sweetie?" asked Steven

"There was a bright light and Grandma Whit was laughing really mean and holding you but you were smaller and she pulled your gem out," cried Valerie, Connie and Steven looked at each other,

"Sweetie that won't happen, ok? Yes it happened once but Grandma would never do it again, grandma loves all of us now she won't hurt you and she won't hurt me if she did she'd have to answer to mommy, and you know how mommy is when she's angry, Grandma isn't mean anymore ok," said Steven

"Grandma pulled out your gem?!" cried Valerie

"A long time ago sweetie, you seem to have access to some of Daddy's memories, you might also have access to some of Nana Rose's memories, the important thing to remember is that these things happened in the past and will never happen again ok honey?" said Steven

"Daddy is right, no matter how vivid these dreams or memories are, they are just that, dreams and memories," said Connie softly

"I had a dream about a large purple and pink dragon a couple of nights ago, it destroyed everything but mommy calmed it down," said Valerie

"That was another memory, one that I'll explain when you are a little older, ok sweetie," said Steven

"Ok," said Valerie

"Do you want to go back to bed now sweetie?" asked Connie

"I wanna stay with Daddy," said Valerie clinging to Steven, and falling asleep on his shoulder.

"She gets clingier as she gets older," said Connie

"I'm worried about when we start sending them to school, she isn't used to being away from me for so long," said Steven

"Maybe sending the kids to Lars for several hours is the answer we've been looking for," said Connie

"Maybe, let's just see how well he deals with Alex first," said Steven. He brought Valerie back up to her bed and tucked her in.


End file.
